


In Hand

by Lokincest



Series: Please [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki always gets what he wants, even holding his brother's cock while he relieves himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hand

"Please," Loki says, when he's snuck into the bathroom while Thor was standing at the toilet. 

His slim arms had wound around Thor's waist, hands resting low on his belly, startling Thor's bladder into stopping. Thor had stood still, tense and unsure, but Loki pressed against his back and settled there as if it were the most natural thing in the word. Every now and then, Loki shifts slightly, purposefully, rocking his narrow hips against the firm curve of Thor's ass. And he's been waiting.

"Please," Loki says, and Thor knows that for some reason Loki wants him to resume what he had been doing.

Thor can feel his brother's erection nudging into him with every little movement of Loki's hips.

"Why?" Thor questions, but he's already removing his own hands from his penis so Loki's eager fingers can take his place.

"Because I want to hold it," Loki says, and sighs happily as he wraps his fist around Thor's prick. It's so much bigger than his own, and so warm to the touch, almost scalding. He loves Thor like this, relaxed and natural. He loves Thor in every state, but this is a treat. "It's so soft," he says, the affection and desire in his voice making it impossible for Thor to mistake it as an insult.

"It won't be much longer if you keep stroking your fingers over it," Thor warns him.

"Sorry. Go ahead." Loki rests his head against Thor's shoulder and waits.

"I... can't," Thor admits, and Loki can _hear_ the red in his face.

"Don't you have to go?"

"I do," Thor nods, his voice quiet, tight with nervousness. It makes Loki want to giggle, that _this_ of all things unsettles the mighty Thor, but he expertly presses his lips shut. Thor is _aching_ with the need to go, but he just can't.

"Please," Loki says, and Thor can feel hot breath against his shoulder. "I wanna feel it when you let go. Like when I'm stroking you until you come all over my hands."

Thor is suddenly struck with the thought of himself _pissing_ all over Loki's hands. He bites back a groan, because it's a repulsive thought that he shouldn't have. And entirely possible, because Loki's aim is way off at the moment.

"It's not the same," Thor says, trying to put confusing thoughts back into the boxes they sprang out of. Things like 'private' and 'disgusting' should not be mixing into 'hot' and 'arousing'.

"It kind of is," Loki points out. "It's release. It feels nice."

"Loki..." Thor groans. His bladder is protesting and his cock is getting hard in Loki's hands and they both know that Loki has won.

"Please," Loki says again, making his voice sweet like honey. "Let go for me, Thor. Let me feel it."

Thor nearly pisses himself before he remembers to redirect Loki's aim. The release of pressure almost makes him moan aloud. He sighs instead. His stream hitting the water in the bowl seems ungodly loud, and Thor knows that his face is burning, but behind him Loki groans and buries his face between Thor's shoulder blades while his hips start to thrust against Thor's backside.

The relief is amazing, his senses heightened by having his soft cock cradled in Loki's hands. But it isn't so soft anymore. Especially not when Loki resumes stroking his fingers over the silky skin before the last drops are even out. 

Thor stands still, unsure of what to do with Loki's arms wrapped around him, except perhaps give into Loki's touch. Loki solves the problem for him by tugging on his hip.

"Turn around," the trickster says, so Thor does and then Loki is on his knees, licking the remaining softness out of Thor's cock and then sucking until Thor's hands are clenched in Loki's hair, shouting as he spills into Loki's welcoming mouth.

Loki moans softly around Thor's twitching cock while he swallows, desperately fisting himself until he comes with a strangled noise. He has to pull off of Thor's wet cock then so he can gasp for breath. His hair is mussed and his mouth is glistening and he immediately brings two of his own fingers to his mouth so he can lick his spending off of them.

Thor doesn't even remember to tuck himself away - he just slings Loki over his shoulder, marches them both into the bedroom and fucks Loki until he cries.


End file.
